TMI
by ChinaWolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. TMI can mean The Mortal Instruments or too much information. The group are in Taki's when Magnus reveals a little too much information about Alec. Mostly Malec, some Clace.


**Hello there. I was thinking of using an edited version of this for 'What do you want from me?' but decided against it. It doesn't really fit. Enjoy!**

**Once again I do not own The Mortal Instruments, I just enjoy acting as an overlord and making them do my will.**

**Set during CoFA, Clary's PoV. **

The light in Taki's did good things for Alec's complexion, but he insisted on ruining it by looking worried and drawn. Clary had noticed, and she had noticed the others noticing it too; Magnus's hand was hovering at his elbow, and Jace kept flinging him furtive glances.

"Why did you even agree to go to the Clave meeting, Alec?" Isabelle whined. "Are you some sort of masochist?"

Magnus glittered at her.

"Now that you mention it-"

"Shut up Magnus, I am not!" Alec protested. Izzy ignored him.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. It fell like black rain, licking down her narrow back.

"You think I'm joking," Magnus continued, a gleeful glint in his feline eyes. "But I should know. When you say 'A demon broke 3 of your ribs earlier, doesn't that hurt?' and your boyfriend says 'Yes, do it again!' then you know you're sleeping with a masochist."

Alec's eyes widened and a fierce blush smeared itself across his face like a dollop of peanut butter. Jace saw this and raised his eyebrows.

"It's always the quiet ones." he said.

Clary suddenly felt out of place. How much did Jace know about that sort of thing? It wasn't that she didn't wanted to sleep with Jace, she just wasn't sure if she was ready, and her mother had always told her to wait until she knew she was ready.

Isabelle snorted and chipped at a nail.

"He did NOT say that. He's Alec. I've done worse than him." Alec fidgeted.

"Oh, I doubt that, darling. You're sixteen. I've been around for over 800 years, and lucky Alec gets to benefit from all my experience. In fact, he benefits from it so often that-"

"Can we please change this conversation?" Alec pleaded "My sister does not need to hear this!"

Clary was inclined to agree; she didn't need to hear it either. She felt like the last virgin in captivity, and Jace wasn't even looking at her.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. So you're a bit of a masochist-"

"I am not!"

"Well what about that spell you like me to do that makes you-"

Alec clapped a hand over Magnus's mouth, glaring at him. The corner of Isabelle's mouth had quirked up, and Jace was suppressing laughter, but Clary was astonished.

"He's lying, now can we please pick another topic?"

"Relax darling, I'm just being honest, you're into things that Isabelle hasn't even considered. And under that sweater, you've got the bruises to prove-"

Alec, scarily calm, turned and flicked Magnus on the forehead. He looked shocked, eyes and mouth open wide, silent for once. Then, with a flutter of his thin fingers, Alec's toast fell, butter side down, into his lap. He scowled, and slapped Magnus's knee under the table.

"Well, you're an exhibitionist."

Clary was startled. Here she was, no experience whatsoever, and there was shy, quiet Alec, outdoing them all.

"Maybe a little bit." Magnus licked his lips "But that time in Spain was all your idea! You're fortunate I'm good at talking us out of things, or we would have been arrested!"

"We were glamoured, that priest wouldn't have noticed us if you'd kept your mouth shut like I told you to!" Jace choked on a mouthful of coffee.

"That was your fault, you know I get loud when you- anyway, the point is, you're a masochist and you like to fuck in churches-"

Alec grabbed at him, face the colour of an overripe tomato, and whispered angrily into his ear. Magnus winked, and said

"Alec says he'll punish me for that later." Alec leapt to his feet.

"That is NOT what I said! You're so- urgh, by the Angel!" And he stormed off, muttering darkly, in the direction of the bathroom. Isabelle snickered into her delicate, ringed hand and Jace turned, amused, to Magnus.

"Guess you're not getting any tonight."

"Not so, Wayland." He leaned back with a catlike grin to match his eyes. "Your brother and I always have excellent make up sex. Besides," he tapped his nose conspirationally "One really good blowjob and I'm forgiven." He looked thoughtful. "And I am _really_ good at those."

Isabelle took a look at him, quickly, with a look on her pretty face that Clary couldn't put a finger on, and didn't really want to, she just hoped that the subject would change. Unfortunately, Jace could.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I saw that! You were checking him out, weren't you!" she flushed, and Magnus smirked, clearly amused.

"I'm flattered. But, as you know, I'm rather stuck on your brother. Talking of which," he stood up with a glittery flourish, poison-green leather pants clinging to his slender thighs "I better go grovel." With a last wink, he glided away to find Alec, or as close as it was possible to get to gliding in knee-high platform boots.

Clary exhaled, relieved that the conversation was over. She relaxed, snuggling into Jace, and felt his muscular arm snake around her waist. Still, she felt a little uneasy; just how much experience did Jace have? She knew he'd had sex a few times before, though it had never really meant anything- but Isabelle, she famously dated all sorts of people. Magnus had managed nearly 800 years of practice, and Alec was obviously reaping the benefits of _that_.

And then there was her. Great big virgin. Jace had been her first kiss, and she had never kissed anyone else. Except Simon, of course, but that was complicated. And Sebastian, once, but that had been awful. Clary remembered the longing she had felt, for Jace, how she hadn't tried to stop him, and then that icy, horrible feeling of wrongness, that made her shiver even now. She had never felt that about Jace, even when they had thought they were siblings. She snuggled into his chest, breathing in the clean, Jace-y scent of him.

"So Izzy, looks like our big brother's growing up fast." He chuckled, absently stroking Clary's hair. She was a little surprised that Alec's family would talk about him like that, but she never had any brothers or sisters to gossip to, this must be the norm.

"I'm so glad for him" Izzy smiled, pink lip-glossed pout sucking daintily at her straw "Magnus is so great, and they make _such_ a cute couple. Wasn't expecting Alec to be so kinky, though."

Jace looked around, golden eyes flashing in the light of the little lamp above their table.

"Talking of which, they're taking a while. I hope they're not planning on having their 'excellent make up sex' in the bathroom."

Izzy giggled and, as if on cue, Alec and Magnus strode back toward them, Alec's fingers wrapped shyly around Magnus's glittery digits.

"No, they look pretty tidy, and they weren't that long. You can always tell when you've interrupted them. I remember one time I went over to Magnus's apartment and-" She was cut off mid-sentence by Alec clearing his throat.

"Magnus has something he would like to say." He slid in next to Izzy, leaving Magnus standing; tall, green and glittery, like a cat-eyed Christmas tree.

"Alec says-" Alec coughed meaningfully, a glint in his cobalt blue eyes. "I'm very sorry for saying those things about Alec, and our sex life, you don't need to know and Izzy, you don't need to be encouraged. And on that note, I am a magnificent, elegant-" Alec glared. "Sorry, I meant silly, childish lunatic."

Alec nodded in approval, and Jace's eyebrows were so high it was a wonder they weren't tangled in his hair. Magnus sat down.

"Wow, he must really love you." Jace addressed Alec, then turned to smile at Clary.

"I do." Said Magnus, and pulled Alec on to his lap, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. When Alec didn't protest, he licked the shadowhunter's cheek, earning a light swat on the shoulder, and a grin.

"_I_ love _you_, Clary." Jace murmured, looking at her like he had in the ruins of the Wayland manor when she'd let him kiss her even though they shouldn't have.

"You're not going to lick me, are you?"

"No."

"I love you too." Their lips met, and Clary felt all her anxiety melt away. Who cared what Jace had done with other girls? He loved _her_, and that was all that really mattered.

"Great." Izzy whined "Really great. I come here to hang out with my friends and end up in makeout city. Well, don't mind me. I'll just drink my smoothie and let you guys get on with it." Clary broke away from Jace.

"Sorry, Iz. I could call Simon, if you want?"

"No. Just stop being all loved up and gross, okay?" she swatted the back of Alec's head with the menu, as he and Magnus hadn't stopped despite her hints. He pulled reluctantly away from the warlock and smiled apologetically, a slight flush across his high cheekbones.

"Sorry, Izzy. We'll behave. Even Magnus."

**So, there we go. It was a little disjointed, but I was bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Thank you for reading, regardless.**

**Love, China. Xxxxxx**

**P.S. The infamous gold star has moved to my ****'****h****'**** key, so sorry if I have missed any**** out****!**


End file.
